Perfect Abominations
by feistyme25
Summary: How do you escape your destiny? How do you change the course of your fate? How do you keep from falling in love with the man who had been made for you? The man who had been built, designed to protect you. The man who had it embeded in his every cell to love you? How can you possibly reject the man who could complete you? The man who could shed light into the darkness called you?
1. In The End

POV- Katie D.

I own nothing. Wellll... (sighs) No I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Mother won't be pleased." Bella repeated for the fifth time.

"What mother doesn't know will be of no harm to her." Johnny murmured. "Percisly brother of mine. Isabella? Why exactly does dearest mother's opinion worry to you now? After 12 years of rebelious actions?" I questioned. I knew why she was worried. No matter how many times we'd done something the wrong way we'd always gotten the job done. The reasons our way of getting things done hadn't ever really disappointed/gotten mother extremly pissed was because a) we always cleaned any evidence of our presence (blood cleaned up, bodies disposed of, servallince videos destroyed, ect.) b) we never harmed any supernaturals (they would be all like 'my mate was harmed' then a war is started) c) we'd never get caught d) we always did what she wanted in the end.. No matter how long it took and or in what form it was accomplished in.

"Hmm.. your right! I can't believe I was actually concerning myself with another persons well being!  
>Oh. That's right! I forgot your not a person! Just a annoying little brat of a sister." Bella snarled.<p>

"Whatever Isabella, if you don't like me than you must loathe yourself considering the fact that we are exactly the same.. Well no.. I'm much better! Silly me. Compairing myself to a thing such as-"

"Oh shut it already." Johnny moaned.

"Only because you begged." I hissed. He rolled his eyes, "Like you could take me on. Puh-lease Kate.  
>I mean the older the wiser. Right?" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. <em>What the hell does that matter? I'm the quickest, I'm the smartest, I am the awesomest! <em>I thought cockily.

"Anyway! Johnny, get to cleaning. And I will not be assisting you with this one brot-"

"But dude! You killed the guy why do I have to clean up your mess?" He inturrupted me.

"Because you love me and if my memory serves me right, did I not scrap the blood of your victim off of the _ceiling_ last week?" I asked smuggly. I get what I want 'cause I'm just an innocent little girl. Pfft. Innocence. It was something the three of us had lost the moment we could comprehend what was happening around us. No I'm exajerating a bit. Hell. Not by much though.. Isabella retained her innocence until the age of, what was it? Five years of age? No. Six. She wasn't exposed to the cruelty of the world until she was six years old. I say _until_ six years of age considering the fact that Johnny and I were robbed of it the moment we could breathe. But that's besides the point. I shouldn't even be having these thougts. What? Johnny said something what was it?

"I apologize. What was it your were saying brother?" I said abruptly.

"I said Bella got a call from mother and Bella said she said she wants us home before sunrise." Johnny said cautiously as to not phrase the sentence wrong.

"Brother that was the most confusing as _fuck_ sentence I've ever heard." I sighed. "But I catch your drift brother. Come." I turned and started walking toward the exit in this crummy builiding. I mean seriously! Would it kill you to paint the walls at least once a _century_? "Wait where's Bella?" I asked pausing in mid stride to glance around me. _I'm slipping up. I didn't even notice her absence or her answering her cell. Damnit! I know I'm only 13 and all, but still mother trained us to be the best at this job in this country. Bella's right mother won't be pleased. THe only thing mother would never forgive would be if we forgot any of our training for even a moment. Just fucking great now because of me we're gonna have to do more disiplinary training. **Just fucking perfect!** _

"She's getting the survallince videos." Johnny answered whilst looking at me warily. "You aren't sick right? Cause you've been out of it lately. And you do know what mother will do to us if you've forgoten even an ounce of our training, _right_?" He questioned.

"Are you trying to imply something ,John, brother dearest me?" I growled out. I walked up to him until I had him backed up against the wall. Back down, now Katie. Before you hurt him. I took a breath. "I'm sorry brother. But are you serious?" I backed up a few yards. "I'm a Supernatural. I can't get sick." And with that I walked out of the fowl smelling _builiding, _hopped onto my black ducati 848 reved the engine and started towards home. _I know what your thinking. 'A 13 year old on a bike that big? Uh no.' Well like I said. I'm a Supernatural. I do what ever I want as long as I don't get caught. And I don't get caught. I was trained to be alert (with exceptional slips) which means I've been trained on how to get away on a high speed chase. Besides, I don't look like your average 13 yr. old. I look ageless. I am ageless._ _All three of us are ageless. It's in our genes. _

Good? Not Good? Good? Not Good?  
>I wanna know.<p>

Either way the opinion goes.

Oh and describtions are on my profile.

Songs for chapter:

_P!nk- So what_

_Nickelback- How you remind me _

_Extra- Hot chelle rae- Tonight tonight_


	2. Three Years Later

"Is it _really that_ wrong to hate humans? To hate vermin so much I won't stand to be around them? That I hate those _'people'_ so badly that I _can't _be around them? Because it's true what they say about me," I cackled, "I can't be around them without risking their lives. I hate humans so much I want to kill them. I want to tear them limb by limb by limb."

I heard someone laughing. It took me a moment to realise that the laughter was coming from me. I was the one laughing. Everyone in the room was staring at me. Some of them looked liked they wanted to rip my throat out, while others looked like they were going to piss themselves _and_ bust out crying at the same time. A couple were nodding in agreemen with me.

"So, then it's true. We can't let you leave this warehouse if that's true." The leader, Sam, I think was his name, said calmly. I saw him shift his body so his body blocked my view of some female. His mate I suppose.

"Ha!" I felt myself start to smirk. "Please as if you and your pack of mutts could even touch me. You'll all be dead before your pretty little mates can scream _bloody mary._" All the males with mates shifted their bodies like Sam had. To stand in front of their mates. "Then when we're done with you we'll kil-"

"Unless you and your pack of dogs vow to never return to our land." Kate interupted me. It was the first time she'd spoken since our arrival here.

"We didn't know this land was claimed! You think we go around learning where you people piss? Because I'l tell you now. Some of us actually have better things to do tha-"

"I am trying to give you a way out, yet you dare-" Kate gasped. I sunk into a crouch and bared my teeth. A snarl tore out of my mouth before I knew why.

I'd set off a chain reaction. Sam's pack had gone into defense mode. Mine was about to attack. Snarles were ripping out of people. Growls were vibrating out of everyone.

"No! No!_ No!_" I felt Kate grab my shoulder and pull me back. "John! No. I can't be with _him_. I _can't _be bound to him! We aren't even in the same _species!_"

"Don't attack." I said in alpha tone. "Unless they make the first move. Don't let them go outside either." I turned to Sam and looked at him with a deadly calm mask. "Sam, don't attack my people. You won't even be able to live to regret it."

Sam nodded his head warily, but didn't tell his males to relax. I didn't tell mine either.

"Outside. Now!" I growled and grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled her with me a little too roughly.

Someone growled. I walked toward the exit faster and dragged Kate behind me. "Shut your trap mutt!" I growled back.

"Be quite." Sam mumbled to the convicted.

We started running until we were sure they were out of listening distance. Which was like two and a half miles if they were in human form. We'd only been running for twenty seconds.I stared at Kate for a while. I scanned her face for emotions. There weren't any. I started pacing.

"Which one was it?" I questioned still pacing.

"The one with the tattoo." She mumbled playing with the ring on her finger.

I snarled. "They all have tattoos. The same one at that. Don't be stupid. Either you tell me yourself or I find out on my own. And you know when I have to work I get very, very_ not_ _nice_. So I recommened you tell me willingly or risk his death when somebody else tells me." I stopped my pacing and grabbed her by her jaw and forced her to look at me.

"I'll tell you, but John you have to swear to me that you won't try to pull any of your usual stunts. So, do we have a deal?" She whispered. I let her go and turned away from her.

"I can't promise anything." I sighed and tilted my head back to look and the night sky.

"You can't? Or you _won't_?" She said through her teeth.

"Both," I turned beck to her, "I'm not going to make a promise if I'm not 100% sure that I'll be able to keep that promise later in the future when things fall into their destined places." I said looking her straight in her eyes.

"Fine, but will you at least try to keep out as much male testosterone as possible." She said with an raised eye brow.

"I'll give it my best, Kate. Now out with it. Tell me the guys name."

"Promise me." Kate commanded.

"What?" I scoffed. "We just dis-"

"Promise me you'll try," She interupted me again.

"Fine," I mocked her, "I'll try to keep out as much testosterone."

"John! I'm serious about this!" She exclaimed.

"So am I! Besides! What does it even matter that I don't hurt him?" I asked.

"You do realise that if he gets hurt I'll feel his pain. Don't you?" Kate raised her eye brow again. "Don't you?"

"I always thought that that was just a myth. That the whole _'I punch you and I feel the pain too!'_ bit was just a load of shit. That it really was a myth." I shrugged my shoulders.

She scoffed. "Well look at it this way. Humans in general don't believe we truly exist, but we do. Now if you want to test the whole _'I punch you and I feel the pain too!'_ bit. Test it on someone elses mate. You know someone who when you punch _I_ won't feel the pain."

"Oh so now pain is a problem?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. "You know if Mother found out about this newly found information.. Well let's say you would get extra _training._"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kate sank into a crouch.

"Oh please! You insult me with your lack of faith." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway. Pain isn't a problem." She retorted.

"Isn't it?" I said snarkly. "Okay. Enough stalling. His name now. And be happy I'm not asking for anything more." I added when she growled.

"I think his name is Collin. And I think we should be getting back now too." She started to turn around.

"I know he's the one who growled as we were leaving, but is he the one who was being a smart ass? The one who said he had better things to do?" I asked.

"Maybe. Yes. He is." She said cautiously. "Why?"

"_Son_ of a _bitch_!" I started running back to the warehouse.

"John! You promised! Johnny!" Kate screeched from somewhere behind me.

"I said I'd try!" I yelled back.

"John, I'll feel his pain too!" I froze. I was only ten feet away from the warehouse entrance.

"Ugh! This is all bullshit!" I yelled kicking the ground. I stopped when Kate reached where I was. "Fine I'm sorry I won't hurt him, but only because it'll hurt you." I sighed and kicked the ground once more. Just for good measure.

_So first Bella is imprinted on and now Kate is an imprintee and an imprinter. _I thought sourly. _Just fucking great!_

"So explain to me exactly how this happened?" Mother asked us as soon as we stepped through the threshold. She was standing at the base of the stairs with her arms crossed in front of her chest tapping her foot.

"Explain this instant! Explain to me how _you," _Mother stalked up to Kate and jabbed a finger at her, "Managed to get yourself imprinted on! Now, Katie! And I want none of your bulshit!"

"Mother, look. How was I suppose to know that if I looked into his eyes we would get bonded? Because you know if I had a choice I would go back in time and prevent this from ever happening!" Kate was close to exploding in a fit of anger. I had to get her out of the house.

"Mom, I think we should talk about this later. When we have all cooled down enough to think. Because that's what we really need to do. This isn't one of our missions. We need to think with our heads rather than rely on our instincts. Okay?" I hope I could get through to them. They were glaring at each other like they would strike at any second.

Kate glared at Mother for a second longer than tore her eyes away to look at me. She worked her jaw before she said, "I'm going to with him is that understood, Mother?"

"Don't you dare speak to me to me in that tone of voice, Katie." Mom growled than stalked away.

Kate and I stood there in shock for a moment. Usually Mother would have assigned us a few extra hours of disiplanary training for us having disrespected her, but I think she knew that Kate was right this time, but everyone in this family did have problems with are engored egos.


End file.
